


You did so good, baby.

by hyuniebun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (be safe kids!! get tested!!), Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Strippers & Strip Clubs, excessive use of "baby" as a petname, i still suck at tagging wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniebun/pseuds/hyuniebun
Summary: He reads through the emails briefly, but the name of the establishment Seungcheol recommended suddenly makes him feel wide awake. Hurricane. That’s an elite strip club. With exclusively male strippers. One of which just so happens to be Jihoon’s boyfriend.





	You did so good, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally part of the y&y songs inspired one shots series...but it strayed C O M P L E T E L Y from the original idea and now it's this. the soonhoon praise kink fic nobody asked for.

Jihoon had a horrible day, too many people wanting things from him, too many files to review and sign off on, too many phone calls to deal with. All he wants to do now is go home, change into some sweats and a t-shirt and play some games until he falls asleep. It's not a lot to ask, but apparently the universe has decided to work against him today. "Mr. Lee! Your father asked to see you in his office." Jihoon regrets having taken his time to get ready, although with how tired he is, he doubts he could've been quicker about it even if he tried. He nods towards his secretary, giving her a strained smile. "You don't need to wait up, Hyerim. Good job again today." Jihoon means it, she's the best secretary he's had, which is why she's still working for him, little to no unnecessary small talk, quick in figuring out his habits, more than competent at what she does. Hyerim hesitates only for a split second, before wishing him a good night, another thing Jihoon appreciates about her, he never has to repeat himself.

He makes his way to the elevator, his father's office is on the top floor, already feeling a headache coming on. Jihoon has a good relationship with his father, he even let him work his way up in the company, prove how capable he is to all the shareholders and employees, keeping him away from the media as much as is possible when you're the only son of one of the richest men in South Korea. Still, Jihoon is rarely called into his father's office and he knows there's a potential client coming today, so he's already dreading what his father could possibly want from him.

He uses the elevator ride to straighten his tie, buttoning his suit jacket and smoothing his hands over it to flatten the creases as best as he can. Trying to will away his fatigue while watching the numbers go up on the display, Jihoon starts humming a song, fingers tapping against his legs. The ding, signalling he arrived, makes him heave a sigh, but as soon as the doors open, he plasters a professional smile on his face. His father's three secretaries all greet him, one of them quickly ushering him towards the door to his father's office, making the dread pool more strongly in his chest. She knocks twice, the sound of her knuckles hitting the wooden door, echoing through Jihoon's head, then she opens it and steps back to let him through.

When Jihoon was little he used to love his father's office, the view over Seoul always leaving him breathless, staying for an entire day, keeping as quiet as possible not to disturb his father and just admiring the city beneath him. Now, the office leaves him feeling caged, a constant reminder of his future, the city outside seeming to mock him.

"Jihoon! Come in, come in." His father leaves his desk, giving him a warm hug, something Jihoon is glad still gives him a feeling of comfort, before sitting on one of the leather chairs neatly arranged around a low glass table and gesturing for Jihoon to sit opposite him. As soon as he sits down his father starts making small talk, obviously stalling the actual reason he asked Jihoon to see him.

“How are you?”  
“I’m fine. How are you?”

“Good, good. I’ve been hearing a lot of good things. I hope you’re not overworking yourself.”  
“I’m not, don’t worry.”

“The weather has been nice lately. Make sure to leave your apartment once in a while.”  
“Yes, father.”

“Your mother wants me to remind you not to forget to come to dinner on Sunday. She’s been worrying that you’re eating too much instant food.”  
“I know, father. I talk to her more often than I talk with you.”

“I’m sorry about that, son. Work has been busy lately…”  
“I know. I have been busy as well.”

“That you have. I heard you’re liking your new secretary so far?”  
“Yes, she’s very good at her work. Too good, really.”

“Well, I’m rooting for her, then.”  
“Father...”

His father finally seems to notice Jihoon’s slight impatience regarding his stalling and sighs, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward, face serious, seamlessly going from Jihoon’s father to the CEO of one of the biggest empires in South Korea. Jihoon straightens up a little more, an automatic response after years of having seen his father deal with employees, clients and shareholders. “You know, we have a client coming today, right?” Jihoon nods, even though the question didn’t really need an answer. “Well, he specifically asked for you, so I need you to take him out and make sure he has a good time.” He knew it was coming, but he still wants to protest. Besides keeping the media away from Jihoon’s private life, his father had always respected his wishes to not get involved in any of the “meetings” away from the company, meetings with the essential purpose of providing lip service while getting drunk.

His father hands him a thick file and Jihoon sees his evening of gaming disappearing in front of his eyes. “I would’ve given you more notice, but Mr. Choi only informed me today that he wanted you to be responsible for him.” The name makes Jihoon eagerly open up the file, earlier protests suddenly forgotten, his eyes scan the pages until he finds Mr. Choi’s profile, a small laugh escaping his throat when he sees the picture. He glances back at his father who has an amused look on his face. “I know he’s a friend of yours, but he’s also a client, Jihoon.” His voice is stern, but the smile on his face tells Jihoon he’s only saying it, obviously trusting him enough not to forget he’ll be representing the company.

They hug again while saying their goodbyes, his father telling him to have a proper meal and get enough sleep, since he’ll need the energy for tomorrow. Jihoon bows and leaves, bidding the three secretaries goodbye as well, and then he’s back in the elevator, opening the file again to properly laugh at the picture now that he’s alone. Choi Seungcheol, sleeked back hair, professional gaze and lips in a straight line. He doesn’t look that different from when Jihoon last saw him, but the aura is strikingly different. Still, Jihoon thinks the serious business man look fits his friend.

Of course, Jihoon doesn’t eat a proper meal nor does he go to bed early enough, so he could get a good night’s sleep, instead he’s stuffing his face with instant ramen while going through Seungcheol’s file. It’s only been three years since Seungcheol left to get more experience in China, but his resume is certainly impressive, not that Jihoon had any doubts about how capable his friend is, but seeing it neatly laid out in front of him, makes him weirdly proud.

Seungcheol and Jihoon were inseparable as kids, growing up together and relating to each other easily, since they were both born into wealth and expected to take over their families’ respective companies. Only while Jihoon decided to work his way up his father’s company to gain experience and get to know every aspect of the company he will inherit, Seungcheol went to China where most of his mother’s business relations take place and he, too, worked to better understand the business.

It’s 2am by the time Jihoon manages to reach the final pages of Seungcheol’s file, head held up only by his hand and eyes hurting and dry from forcing them open for too long. It’s the email exchange between his father and Seungcheol that lets Jihoon know where to meet his old friend. He reads through the emails briefly, but the name of the establishment Seungcheol recommended suddenly makes him feel wide awake. _Hurricane_. That’s an elite strip club. With exclusively male strippers. One of which just so happens to be Jihoon’s boyfriend. His heart is racing, does Seungcheol know? But how? It can’t be, he’s sure his old friend must’ve just heard all the praises the club gets, the sensual atmosphere, the incredible performances and the personal touch, how it’s almost impossible not to come back again and again. The last part being true for Jihoon in a different way than it is for most people. After all, not everybody ends up with a boyfriend, although even after two years, Jihoon still isn’t sure how he managed that exactly.

He’s sure Seungcheol wouldn’t mind going somewhere else, but he also knows his friend won’t let him get away with some silly excuses and even if they haven’t seen each other in years, they’re still friends, so Seungcheol wouldn’t judge him. A cold shiver runs down Jihoon’s back when he realises what a hypocrite he is being, always calling himself lucky to have met his boyfriend and yet, being so terrified of the world finding out about him. He doesn’t remember when keeping it a secret from his father turned into keeping it a secret from the whole world. The thought somehow makes him feel determined, he’ll take Seungcheol to the club and proudly introduce his boyfriend to him.

 

*****************

 

From the outside the club looks ordinary, apart from the seemingly endless line of people waiting to get inside and the four security guards standing by the door. Jeonghan leads Jihoon straight past the queue and gives his name to a woman with a clipboard, of course Jeonghan would be a VIP at this club. The woman finds his name on her list and the security guards step aside to let them through. A man in a tight fitted suit, no shirt underneath, Jihoon notes, doing his best to only look at the man’s face, leads them down a flight of stairs and towards a metal door. As soon as he opens it, music fills Jihoon’s ears and he follows Jeonghan into the room.

It’s pleasantly warm and the lights are dimmed, drenching the room in a warm glow. The man steps in front of them again and continues to lead them, until they reach a set of big plush chairs. He excuses himself and Jeonghan plops down onto one of the big plush chairs, Jihoon following him, sitting down next to him, attention already on the stage right in front of them where a couple of men in lace panties are gliding down poles. He faintly manages to notice Jeonghan ordering drinks for them and just hopes he won’t end up with some ridiculous concoction of alcohol.

Jihoon finds himself tapping his fingers along to the music and he isn’t sure if the buzz under his skin is due to the sensual songs or the men expertly taking off their clothes while moving in ways Jihoon can’t even begin to imagine how to learn. He gets all the praise the club is getting, but he doesn’t think he’ll have trouble avoiding coming back, something still missing to transfix him completely.

The arrival of their drinks makes Jihoon look away from the stage for the first time, the glass in front of him looks like cola, taking a tentative sip confirms the contents are in fact only cola, no trace of alcohol. He shoots a greatful smile towards Jeonghan who is looking at him with an amused smile. “Enjoying yourself already? Wait until you see the solo performances, they’re the true charm of this place.” Jihoon doesn’t get to answer, the lights dimming and as if cued by Jeonghan’s words, a solo performance begins.

After two performances Jihoon can definitely agree that there’s something incredibly arousing, but also artfully pleasing about the solos, understands why people rave about them and yet, still, he’s almost disappointed, something continues to leave him feeling underwhelmed, maybe his expectations had been raised too high. He’s about to excuse himself to go and find the toilet, when a new performer steps onto stage. Jihoon knows he’s weak for pretty things, pretty places and most of all pretty people, but the man that just walked onto stage has Jihoon unable to move. He isn’t just pretty, he is beautiful. Jihoon holds his breath, afraid it might ruin the moment, afraid it might cause the man to underwhelm him, too.

Yet, already the way he is walking towards the centre looks so elegant, contrasting the slight smirk on his face and fierce gaze in his eyes. The moment he reaches the centre, all the lights turn off, only a single spotlight on him, and the music starts, his body not missing a single beat, starting to move to the song. Jihoon truly feels breathless now, no longer forcing himself to hold his breath, but having it knocked out of him all at once. He can’t even begin to put into words what he is witnessing, even less what he is feeling. The man currently dancing on stage, body moving around the pole in ways that make Jihoon’s mouth go dry, has his sole attention.

It ends almost too soon, but even when the man leaves the stage, Jihoon is still stuck in this inexplainable state, breathless and frozen, on the edge of his seat, fingers digging into the arms of his chair in a death grip. He can’t stop seeing the man on stage, his mind replaying every move the other made, from the almost delicate hold on the pole to the way his legs circled around it and always those eyes, seemingly staring straight into his soul. Jihoon is ripped from reliving the dance, when a hand suddenly lands on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

He jumps a little, before looking at the person who just interrupted his blissful state and is met by Jeonghan looking at him half worried, half amused. “That was something else, huh?” Jihoon nods fervently, not ready to speak just yet, mouth still dry and tongue feeling too heavy. Jeonghan smirks and if he wasn’t still overwhelmed from what he just experienced, he might’ve been able to stop his friend, but he is still so very overwhelmed, so he hardly even realises when Jeonghan calls somebody over and starts talking to the person in a hushed voice.

The next things all happen in a blur, his head still trying to process what he just witnessed on stage, but he finds himself being led to a secluded area with Jeonghan shouting behind him, cheering him on. “Enjoy! It’s on me!” Jihoon recognises the person that’s half pulling him along as the man that escorted them into the club earlier. The man pulls a curtain back and makes Jihoon sit on a couch, incredibly soft, even softer than the chair, before closing the curtain. “It’s your first time here, right?” Jihoon manages to nod and the man smiles at him. “Well, you can call yourself one lucky man! Hoshi rarely ever gives a private show to anyone.”

Private show? The words finally pull him out of his daze. What did Jeonghan do? Before he can protest or ask any questions, the man continues. “Normally, I’d explain our rules, but this is a special occasion, so I’ll let Hoshi handle it.” Jihoon would assume the man is apologetic from the tone of his voice, but the pleased smirk on his face tells him otherwise. He wants to ask who exactly this Hoshi is, but the man is already leaving, letting a different person enter the curtained off area.

Jihoon almost chokes. Hoshi is him. Hoshi is the man that was dancing on stage just moments earlier and leaving him completely breathless. He’s looking at him with the same gaze he had on stage and Jihoon wants to disappear, not because he doesn’t want to be here, but because he doesn’t think he can handle this, any of this without at least a week to prepare. Hoshi seems to sense his struggle and his whole demeanour changes, gentle smile replacing the slight smirk and eyes softening and wow, Jihoon thinks this is worse. He’s so beautiful.

Hoshi slowly approaches him, sitting down on the couch next to him, far enough so they’re not touching and Jihoon internally thanks him. “Hey? You okay there?” Jihoon realises he hasn’t stopped looking at the other ever since he entered and he can feel the heat rise in his cheeks, quickly avoiding his eyes and nodding, even though everything inside him screams that no, he is not in fact okay. Hoshi laughs, it’s quiet, but bright, no trace of malice, and makes Jihoon look at him again. The sight leaves him breathless yet again, Hoshi’s smile with his teeth on display, nose scrunched up and eyes turned into crescents is like looking at the sun. Jihoon is fucked.

Hoshi places a hand on his shoulder and Jihoon flinches, the other immediately removing his hand again and holding it up as if to show he means no harm. “Sorry, sorry! I was told you asked for a private dance, but it seems somebody might’ve misunderstood?” The slight frown forming on his face does something to Jihoon’s heart and he really can’t believe this man he doesn’t even know has so much power over him already. He quickly shakes his head, trying to form words, the right words, and in the process knocking one of his hands into Hoshi’s, the slight tingle at the contact making him weirdly calm all of a sudden.

He drops his hands into his lap and clears his throat. “It...it was my friend, I think.” Hoshi releases a small “oh”, disappointment clear on his face, and starts to move away from Jihoon who quickly reaches out, lightly holding onto his hand. “But...but he asked for me. Um...I...you were incredible.” Jihoon isn’t sure what exactly he wants to say, of course, he’d love a private show, anything to see Hoshi dance again, but this is all too much. He definitely understands what people were talking about now.

The words seem to do the trick, smile back on Hoshi’s face, moving closer to Jihoon and grasping Jihoon’s hand in his. The sparkle in his eyes at the praise makes Jihoon’s heart clench, everything about the man in front of him seems so innocent right now, when just moments earlier he managed to uproot Jihoon’s whole world with his gaze and performance. “What’s your name?” Hoshi is so much closer now, thighs almost touching, still holding his hand, and Jihoon still feels overwhelmed, but somehow the contact grounds him, he doesn’t quite understand it. “Jihoon.”

Jihoon watches the other man mouth the name a couple of times, before letting it roll of his tongue. “Jihoon. I like that.” The confusion must be obvious on his face because Hoshi’s eyes widen in sudden realisation even if Jihoon doesn’t know what exactly he realised. “Oh! Right! You’re new! People usually give fake names.” Jihoon thinks it’s unfair how every word out of the other man’s mouth manages to sound so adorable and how stupid he is for liking how safe his name sounds in Hoshi’s mouth. But yes, a fake name, he should’ve figured. Before he can come up with anything Hoshi suddenly leans into his space, warm breath ghosting over his neck. “I’m Soonyoung. It’s our little secret, okay?”

Jihoon needs a second to process the words, still feeling the warmth of the other man’s breath on his skin. He blinks a couple of times, trying to break out of it, before repeating the name. “Soonyoung.” It’s almost a breathless whisper, but it seems to please the other, smiling that sunshine-like smile again. Soonyoung. Somehow Jihoon feels special for gaining that piece of information, as meaningless as a name might seem usually. Still, the annoying voice of rationality manages to break through for the first time since he saw Soonyoung, telling him this is what people meant when they said _Hurricane_ was personal, it’s a business of illusions after all. Somehow Soonyoung seems to notice the change in his emotions again and releases Jihoon’s hand, getting up from the couch.

“May I?” Once again, Jihoon can’t help but marvel at the innocence with which he poses the question, nodding immediately before he can think it through. Soonyoung grabs a remote and presses a button, the lights in the curtained off area dim and after a couple of seconds, music starts playing. Jihoon is transfixed the second time that evening. Soonyoung’s whole aura changes as soon as the first note plays, same intense gaze as earlier, only now it’s solely directed at Jihoon. He starts moving to the music and Jihoon is breathless once more. Soonyoung comes closer, having the audacity to smirk at Jihoon when he rolls his hip.

One by one, Soonyoung strips off items of his clothing, Jihoon barely notices it, too mesmerised by the way his body moves, but when he’s down to fishnets and black velvet panties, his brain finally catches up. His dick is already half-hard in his pants and he’s about to cross his legs, hoping Soonyoung won’t see the obvious bulge, but he seems to have a different plan. The beat drops and so does Soonyoung. On Jihoon’s lap. The pressure makes him moan and Soonyoung’s smirk widens, rolling his hips against Jihoon’s erection.

As soon as the song ends, he’s gone, sitting next to Jihoon again, leaving him panting heavily and so close to coming it’s almost embarrassing, dick straining against his pants painfully. “I hope to see you again, Jihoon.” Soonyoung’s breath is cool against his hot skin and when he turns to look at him, he only manages to catch a glimpse of his retreating back, before the curtain closes and Soonyoung is gone.

That is how he meets Soonyoung for the first time.

 

*****************

 

Jihoon is early, a whole 20 minutes, but he couldn’t sit in his stuffy office for a second longer, just staring at the screen and the files on his desk without actually reading anything or getting something done. So now he’s parked around the corner from the hotel Seungcheol’s staying at, watching the seconds tick by. When it finally hits 8 minutes before the discussed meeting time, he decides to start his car and finally drive to the hotel’s entrance. The valet approaches him and Jihoon lets his window down. “I’m here to pick up Mr. Choi Seungcheol in room 17.” The valet talks into his walkie talkie and after a quick exchange gives Jihoon the okay to wait for Seungcheol.

He gets out of the car, deciding to enjoy the fresh air of the evening, but if he’s honest, it’s more to calm his nerves. It doesn’t take long until Seungcheol is walking through the doors of the hotel, eyes scanning the area outside for a moment, before landing on Jihoon, a smile stretching across his face. Jihoon sends a small wave in his direction, feeling a similar smile appearing on his own face. Seungcheol doesn’t hesitate, striding towards him in large steps and giving him a tight hug. Jihoon definitely missed those hugs, even if he would never admit that to his friend, knows he would never let him live it down.

They pull away and Jihoon forces his face into his professional expression, holding his hand up between them. “Mr. Choi.” Seungcheol laughs, before also schooling his features to look more serious, taking Jihoon’s hand and shaking it. “Mr. Lee.” They both can’t keep their composure for long, laughter breaking through their act. Jihoon opens the car door for Seungcheol at which his friend wiggles his eyebrows, before getting in.

It’s just a short drive to the restaurant, easy walking distance from Seungcheol’s hotel, but this is still an official meeting, so the fact he’s driving them himself, instead of having somebody else chauffeur them around, is already a big enough divergence from the usual protocol. Dinner goes smoothly, they catch up a little over appetisers, schedule a time for next week to meet up, as old friends, no work involved, and going over to business talk during dessert. It goes smoothly and Jihoon starts hoping that maybe Seungcheol forgot about going to _Hurricane_ , suddenly unsure if he can really tell him about Soonyoung, but when Jihoon comes back from paying the check, his hope is destroyed.

“Since we already talked business, we can fully immerse ourselves at _Hurricane_ now. I suppose you’re still not much of a drinker?” Jihoon only manages to nod in response, heart rate picking up slightly and he hopes Seungcheol doesn’t notice it when he slings an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders. Seungcheol keeps telling Jihoon all the stories he has heard about _Hurricane_ , genuine excitement evident in his voice, and it’s only when they’re about 5 minutes away that Jihoon forces himself to relax, accepting the fact he can’t get out of this.

He parks the car at his usual spot, but doesn’t make a move to get out, turning to Seungcheol while mentally preparing himself for what’s to come. “Seungcheol? There’s something you should know…” Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrow, obviously not expecting Jihoon’s serious tone, but he nods, signalling for him to go on. “Um…so my boyfriend…um…kinda works at _Hurricane_?” He avoids his eyes, but when Seungcheol doesn’t respond for a while, he finally looks at him, seeing a huge smile on his friend’s face. “I can’t believe you have a boyfriend and it wasn’t the first thing you told me? Should I be offended?”

Jihoon laughs, nerves calming down a little, lightly punching his arm. “You’re the first one I’m telling.” Seungcheol’s eyes widen for a moment, but he quickly catches himself, schooling his face back into a more neutral expression. “Ah, so it’s a recent relationship?” Jihoon bites his lip, looking away again and shaking his head, guilt creeping up his throat. “It’s been two years.” His voice is quiet, but Seungcheol still must’ve heard him if his small gasp is anything to go by. Jihoon decides it’s time to go to the club now, not wanting to have this particular conversation right now, so he gets out of the car.

He can feel Seungcheol’s eyes on him the whole time, even when they enter the club and get seated, his friend’s stare doesn’t leave him. It probably doesn’t help that every employee at the club knows him, even if they all call him Woozi, the fake name he decided on with Soonyoung’s help.

Jihoon orders drinks for them and luckily Seungcheol is quickly occupied with watching the dancers on stage, finally stopping his constant staring at Jihoon. He stops worrying about what is going through his friend’s mind, when Soonyoung comes onto the stage. It doesn’t matter how many times he sees his boyfriend dance, he’s always transfixed and today is no different. When his performance ends, Jihoon chances a glance at Seungcheol who is still staring at the stage and he can feel a small smile spreading on his face. “He’s something else, isn’t he?” Seungcheol jumps a little in his seat, but nods enthusiastically, making Jihoon laugh, remembering his first time seeing Soonyoung dance.

Before he can say anything else, he finds his arms full with a familiar body. “Hey, baby.” Jihoon smiles up at Soonyoung, helping him adjust on his lap, before giving him a long kiss. It’s only when he hears somebody clearing their throat that he pulls back, looking in the general direction of the noise and seeing Seungcheol looking at him with his eyebrows raised. “Right. Soonyoung, this is Seungcheol, a friend of mine. Seungcheol, this is Soonyoung, my boyfriend.” Soonyoung gets off his lap, huge smile spreading across his face, bowing to Seungcheol and shaking his hand happily. “I’m so happy to finally meet one of Jihoon’s friends!” Once again, guilt spreads through his chest, even though he knows Soonyoung didn’t mean it in a bad way, just genuinely excited.

Seungcheol and Soonyoung get along great, talking almost the whole evening. At some point, Soonyoung returns to his spot on Jihoon’s lap, including him in the conversation and Jihoon wonders yet again how he got so lucky. When they leave, Soonyoung comes along, inviting Seungcheol to their place. Technically it’s Jihoon’s, but Soonyoung spends more nights there than at his own apartment and Jihoon can’t help the way his heart skips when Soonyoung refers to the apartment as _theirs_. Seungcheol declines, exhausted from a long day of work, but agrees to drop by for dinner next week.

When he hugs Jihoon goodbye, he whispers into his ear. “Don’t you dare hurt him, Jihoon. He deserves better than being your secret.” Jihoon gulps, he knows that, but it hits him harder hearing it from somebody else, especially since it’s Seungcheol. Still, somehow the fact that after knowing Soonyoung only for a few hours, his friend can already tell how wonderful his boyfriend is, makes a pleasant warmth accompany the guilt in his chest. Soonyoung pulls Seungcheol into a hug, when the other goes for a handshake, laughing at his awkwardness. “You’re truly an incredible dancer, by the way.” There’s a slight blush on Seungcheol’s cheeks and Soonyoung smiles big and bright at the compliment, nose scrunching up in that way that always makes Jihoon want to kiss it. Usually he would, but he supposes it can wait until later.

Seungcheol gets a taxi and Soonyoung turns to Jihoon, smiling widely. “I did good, right?” Jihoon immediately slings an arm around him, pressing a kiss under his ear. “You did amazing, baby.” He’s used to this, Soonyoung needing praise and reassurance, finding out about it soon into their relationship. To his own surprise, he easily started enjoying showering him with compliments and affection. Soonyoung giggles happily, kissing Jihoon while still smiling, teeth knocking against his lips a little, but he doesn’t mind, just glad to see his boyfriend so excited. “Let’s go home, baby.” He doesn’t need to be told twice, grabbing Jihoon’s hand and pulling him along, basically skipping all the way to the car.

Jihoon holds Soonyoung’s hand the entire time, occasionally lifting it up and pressing a kiss against it, pleased with his boyfriend’s appreciative little hums. Once they arrive at Jihoon’s apartment, Soonyoung clings to him immediately, mouth attaching to his neck and pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against it. “Do you want me to help you wash up, baby?” His boyfriend nods eagerly, quickly walking towards the bathroom, always checking that Jihoon is right behind him. Jihoon gets the bathtub running, making sure the temperature is perfect.

He takes off his own clothes swiftly, before helping Soonyoung undress, taking his time the way he knows the other likes it. Jihoon leaves a kiss on every new bit of exposed skin, repeating over and over how beautiful Soonyoung is. By the time they’re both completely naked, the tub is filled and Soonyoung is pliant under Jihoon’s hands. He gets into the bath first, making himself comfortable, and then motions for his boyfriend to join him. Soft sighs leave Soonyoung’s mouth when his skin touches the warm water, settling in between Jihoon’s legs and sliding down far enough, he can lean his head on Jihoon’s shoulder.

Jihoon slides his hands over Soonyoung’s shoulders and down his chest, letting one rest over his heart and the other moving further down, settling on his abdomen. He likes feeling his heart beating under his palm, likes even more the way it speeds up when his hand travels even lower, fingers gracing over his dick. Jihoon continues to tease him for a little while, only his fingertips touching the sensitive skin, but Soonyoung chokes out a small whine, so he moves his hand back to his abdomen.

He knows what Soonyoung needs tonight and the bathtub isn’t the place to give it to him, instead he hoists himself further up and starts scooping water over his boyfriend’s hair, making sure to avoid getting it on his face. When he’s satisfied with how wet it is, Jihoon looks at the shampoo bottles lined up against the wall. “What are you feeling like today, baby?” Soonyoung shrugs his shoulders, voice quiet and words a little sluggish. “Whatever you like...” Jihoon knows his boyfriend likes all the scents, the two of them having picked them out together, but he always makes Jihoon choose, enjoying the thought of smelling in a way that Jihoon likes.

He picks up the rose shampoo, loves the light scent, never overpowering enough to cancel out Soonyoung’s own scent, adding a sweet note to it. Jihoon pours a small amount in his palm, levering it onto Soonyoung’s hair gently, before starting to massage it in, digging his fingers into his boyfriend’s skull the way he knows he likes it. Soonyoung’s body becomes heavier, quiet moans leaving his mouth. Jihoon smiles to himself, they’ve done this so many times, but it never stops feeling special to him. Soonyoung taps his leg, telling him it’s okay now, but Jihoon always continues for a little while longer because he knows his boyfriend is only being considerate and not in fact done with enjoying the massage yet.

After a couple more minutes, Jihoon carefully entangles his fingers from Soonyoung’s hair and his boyfriend takes a deep breath and slides completely underwater. It’s an impatient day, Jihoon realises. Usually, when they have all the time in the world like now, Jihoon would scoop water over his hair, slowly rinsing out all the shampoo, but on days his boyfriend is feeling anxious or restless, he chooses this method, indicating he quickly wants the bath to end. He’s a little worried if something else happened today that made Soonyoung feel insecure, in need of reassurance.

When Soonyoung resurfaces, Jihoon helps him wash out the rest of the shampoo, doing his best to be quick but still gentle. They get out of the tub, Jihoon throwing a towel around his own shoulders, before wrapping Soonyoung in one and rubbing him dry. Without words, Soonyoung kneels down, allowing Jihoon to towel off his hair. When he’s satisfied, he throws the towel to one side and looks down at his boyfriend, smiling at him. Jihoon brushes Soonyoung’s hair out of his face, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his lips. “What’s going on, baby?”

Soonyoung blinks up at him in confusion with tired eyes and Jihoon has to laugh a little, he was rushing because he’s about to fall asleep. All the worry bleeds out of him just like that and he kisses his boyfriend again. “Let’s get you to bed.” Soonyoung insists on helping Jihoon dry himself, but then he lets himself be dragged into the bedroom. The sheets are soft against Jihoon’s skin, Soonyoung picked them out for him in hopes it would motivate him to go to bed sooner, but the only times he gets enough sleep are when Soonyoung doesn’t have to work at the club and he’s there when Jihoon gets home. Soonyoung settles in next to him, immediately fitting himself into his side, head on his chest.

Jihoon can tell Soonyoung is already fighting against sleep, so he presses a kiss on his head. “Sleep, baby. You’ve had a long day.” Soonyoung moves back a little to look at him, biting his lip, and Jihoon pokes his nose. “I love you.” The huge smile that spreads across Soonyoung’s face makes Jihoon’s heart race in a pleasant way. “I love you, too.” His boyfriend lays his head back on his chest and it doesn’t take long before his breathing evens out. Jihoon’s eyes start slipping shut, the steady rhythm of Soonyoung’s breathing lulling him to sleep.

He falls asleep and wakes up with the same thought in his mind; he’s going to introduce Soonyoung to his parents. The whole morning Jihoon works up the courage to voice that thought to Soonyoung because once he does, it’ll be real, definite. He watches his boyfriend make breakfast, pouring coffee into their matching mugs, and when he’s done, sitting down opposite Jihoon and telling him to dig in, eyes so warm and bright, he suddenly feels calm. “Would you like to meet my parents?”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen, mouth dropping open a little in surprise, but then he’s nodding, jumping out of his chair and basically throwing himself onto Jihoon’s lap, showering his face with kisses. He stays there for the entirety of breakfast, feeding Jihoon and being fed by him in return. By the time their done, Jihoon has come up with a plan of action.

  1. Tell his parents he has a boyfriend.
  2. Prepare Soonyoung for meeting his parents.
  3. Actually have Soonyoung meet his parents.
  4. Make sure that under no circumstances will his parents find out that Soonyoung works at _Hurricane_. (And do it without making Soonyoung feel ashamed because of his work.)



The first step is simultaneously the easiest, but also the hardest for Jihoon. His parents know that he’s gay and he’s been lucky enough to receive their support, but since he never actually introduced a boyfriend to them after coming out, he’s afraid they might think it was just a phase. He decides to start with his mother. Luckily, it’s a day on which she usually calls him anyway, so all he has to do is pick up the phone and tell her. When she does call, Jihoon first answers all of her routine questions, the familiarity of the conversation keeping him calm. Once she’s done, he decides to just say it. “Mum…I have a boyfriend.”

His mother’s reaction is definitely unexpected, happily shouting her congratulations into the phone, basically bombarding him with questions and already planning a dinner. Jihoon just so manages to get a word in. “I haven’t told father yet…” His mother laughs and reassures him his father will be just as ecstatic, both of them had apparently been wondering if he was going to stay single forever. Jihoon still has one more thing to confess, after all Soonyoung isn’t a new boyfriend, and he kind of wants to put it off, tell her later, but that would deter his plan.

“Um…mum? I’ve kind of been dating him for over two years now…” There’s silence for a moment, but it feels like forever to Jihoon, worried he might’ve hurt his mother, but then she sighs and it sounds relieved, he wonders if he should’ve told her sooner. “You must like him a lot.” It isn’t really a question, but Jihoon still finds himself nodding rapidly, before he remembers that she can’t actually see him. “I…I love him.” There’s a pleasant tingling under his skin, it feels good to say it out loud to somebody else, his mother specifically. She promises not to tell his father and let him handle it, but in return he has to promise to bring his boyfriend home for dinner soon. Very soon.

Jihoon isn’t exactly sure how to approach his father, but he decides his best bet is to just schedule a meeting with him. Hyerim looks at him confused when he asks her to contact his father’s secretaries, he’s never initiated a meeting, but she doesn’t question it and calls right away. Jihoon makes a mental note to give her a raise, she deserves it. It’s easier to meet up with his father than he anticipated, sure his days are already filled with meetings and important phone calls, instead his father calls him directly to tell him he’s free for lunch today. Jihoon wonders if his mother let something slip after all, since he didn’t even have to mention that it was about a personal matter and not business related.

They meet up at one of his father’s favourite restaurants near the company, the owners know him, even come to greet him. Once again, his father starts asking him his routine questions, but this time Jihoon doesn’t go along, instead blurting out the reason he wanted to see him right away. “I have a boyfriend, father. We’ve been dating for over two years.” His father smiles at him and Jihoon is almost shocked at the lack of surprise, but then his face suddenly becomes stern. “Does your boyfriend know you frequent that _Hurricane_ club?” Jihoon almost chokes on his spit, how the fuck does his father know about that.

He rakes his brain for a good excuse, spluttering out words in an attempt not to reveal Soonyoung’s job. “We...uh...we go there together. I...um...how...how do you know about that?” His father avoids his eyes and it hits Jihoon, his credit card, of course his father would have somehow gained access to it, overseeing his spendings. Anger bubbles up in his chest and he’s about ready to just get up and leave, but then his father meets his eyes again. “I’m sorry, son. I promise I won’t invade your privacy in this way again.” Jihoon knows he means it, but this conversation is certainly not over, he’ll have to find time to switch banks, sooner rather than later.

They finish lunch in a relatively pleasant atmosphere, he still can’t forget what his father has done, it’s not something he’s going to forgive just like that, but his father keeps inquiring about his boyfriend and that has priority over his anger right now. Overall, step one of his plan has worked out exceptionally well, much better than anything he could’ve dreamed of. He has no doubts about step two going smoothly, but it’s really the most important step to him because it’s all about Soonyoung. He’s going to need Seungcheol’s help.

Seungcheol comes over almost immediately, when Jihoon tells him his parents are going to meet Soonyoung. He scolds him for hiding his boyfriend’s occupation, but he can’t deny that he wouldn’t be able to tell his parents if it was him either. Soonyoung is ecstatic to hear that Seungcheol is coming over for dinner and makes Jihoon take him grocery shopping straight away, even though Seungcheol would be fine with just getting take out. It’s a good thing though, they’re almost out of condoms and lube, so he would’ve had to go out and restock soon anyway.

Soonyoung is a nervous wreck before Seungcheol arrives, but Jihoon knows just the thing to calm him down. “I’m going to take a shower...” He doesn’t actually need to, having showered earlier, but Soonyoung is on him in a second. There’s something about giving Jihoon a blowjob that always seems to ground his boyfriend and he doesn’t see a reason to complain about it. The blissful smile on Soonyoung’s face when they get out of the shower is almost enough for Jihoon to ask Seungcheol to come tomorrow, wanting to just spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend cuddled up on the couch, but the food is already prepared and Soonyoung would be disappointed.

Seungcheol arrives, hugging Soonyoung first and Jihoon feels that pleasant warmth in his chest again. He’s about to reach for his phone to capture the moment, but then Soonyoung pulls back and Seungcheol moves on to him, arms wrapping around him, Jihoon’s really happy to have his old friend back. “It smells amazing in here.” Soonyoung beams at Seungcheol’s compliment, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dining table, all the dishes he prepared laid out, Seungcheol’s eyes widen at the sight. “Soonyoung, you really didn’t have to!” Jihoon wonders if Soonyoung’s cheeks don’t hurt from smiling so wide, but he never wants him to stop, it’s his favourite expression on him.

He pats Seungcheol’s back as a way to tell him to sit down, pressing a kiss to Soonyoung’s cheek, before taking a seat at the table himself. It’s a wonderful evening, amazing enough to almost make him forget about the reason he wanted Seungcheol to come over so quickly. Soonyoung tries to insist on doing the dishes, but Jihoon distracts him with a kiss, long enough for Seungcheol to clean the table of plates and put on gloves. “The food was amazing, baby.” Jihoon runs his fingers through his hair, tugging a little in the way he knows his boyfriend likes it, and swallows the pleased sound he makes with another kiss. He can tell Soonyoung still feels bad about not helping, so he tells him to prepare the living room for them and his boyfriend skips off happily.

Jihoon joins Seungcheol in the kitchen, getting a towel to dry the clean dishes. “You should really invest in a dish washer.” Jihoon shrugs in reply, there’s just him and Soonyoung most of the time and Soonyoung likes washing the dishes by hand, likes it when Jihoon wraps his arms around him from behind while he does it. It works for them. “About my parents...” Seungcheol pauses soaping up the plate in his hands for a moment, showing he’s listening. “Absolutely nothing can go wrong. I don’t think Soonyoung could handle that.” Jihoon’s voice shakes slightly, it hits him for the first time what meeting his parents means to Soonyoung, all the ways it could hurt him.

Seungcheol senses his sudden shift in mood, putting down the plate he’s holding and turning to him. “Tell me what I can do to help.” His eyes are full of concern and sincerity and Jihoon could kiss him, not literally, they’ve never seen each other in that way, but he’s definitely going to have to figure out a way to show his gratitude. “Just help me tell him about them, so he can feel prepared.” Seungcheol nods, reaching out to pat Jihoon’s shoulder, but realising the wet glove he’s wearing just in time, giving him a thumbs up instead. They finish the dishes in silence, both of them thinking about what to tell Soonyoung.

Before they join his boyfriend in the living room, Jihoon stops Seungcheol, hand on his arm. “Also…I’m sure you’ve already realised it, but Soonyoung needs a lot of validation. Being gentle and giving lots of praises, that’s the key.” Seungcheol looks at him for a moment, before a soft smile spreads across his face. “You love him a lot, huh?” They both know it’s a question that doesn’t need an answer, it’s so obvious, but Jihoon still responds. “Like crazy.” Seungcheol places his hand on Jihoon’s, still on his arm, squeezing it reassuringly.

The rest of the evening goes surprisingly smoothly, Soonyoung listens attentively, asking questions once he’s reassured it’s okay. Jihoon holds his hand the whole time, rubbing soothing circle into his skin whenever he notices some tension in him. He’s pretty sure his parents will make them sit opposite each other and he’s already worried how Soonyoung will cope without his touch, but he believes in him. Eventually Seungcheol has to leave, even though Soonyoung tells him to stay over, it’s already 2am, but his friend only raises an eyebrow at them. Soonyoung has been basically draped over Jihoon for hours now, occasionally kissing his neck, and all three of them know what his boyfriend needs now.

When Seungcheol is gone, but not before emphasising that Jihoon’s parents are going to love Soonyoung, his boyfriend immediately drags him into their bedroom. Jihoon takes it slow, kissing every inch of Soonyoung’s body, mumbling praises into his skin.

“You’re so beautiful, baby.” He presses a soft kiss against his lips, before nipping at his bottom lip, biting down gently.

“Look at you today, being the perfect host.” Jihoon moves on to his neck, sucking bruises into the skin, quiet moans spurring him on.

“You did so well.” He drags his tongue down, teeth gracing over Soonyoung’s collarbones.

“You’re always so good.” He teases one of his nipples, brushing his lips over it. “For you.” Soonyoung manages to say the words in between moans and Jihoon takes his nipple between his teeth, pulling gently, before letting go. “Mhm. Always so good for me.” He kisses across his chest to give attention to the other nipple.

“From the moment I met you, I knew you were special.” Jihoon mouths along his stomach, sucking a bruise into the skin on his abdomen.

“You’re going to be amazing no matter what you do.” He licks a stripe down his length, before sitting up and pushing his fingers into Soonyoung’s mouth, letting him coat them thoroughly, even though Jihoon is still going to lube them up.

“I’m so lucky to have you, baby.” He slowly pushes a finger in, sliding in easily.

“Fuck, baby. I wish you could see yourself right now.” He adds another finger, carefully spreading them, reacting to every moan and every sign of discomfort.

“You’re being so good for me, baby.” Jihoon adds a third finger, crooking them slightly and hitting Soonyoung’s spot, moans growing louder.

“Are you ready, baby?” Jihoon looks at him, lining himself up and waiting for his nod, then he pushes in, inch by inch.

“Shit, you feel so amazing, baby.” He stops once he’s all the way inside, leaning down to kiss Soonyoung, before starting up a comfortable rhythm, languid thrusts grazing his spot again and again.

“I’m going to make you feel so good. Yeah, baby? You deserve it.” He increases his pace, thrusting in deeply, unrelenting until he knows they’re both close.

“Are you going to come for me, baby?” Jihoon hovers his face over Soonyoung’s, lips barely brushing, wanting to hear the beautiful sounds he makes when he comes.

Jihoon wipes them down afterwards, Soonyoung watching his every move with dazed eyes. When he’s done, he settles next to his boyfriend on the bed, carefully manoeuvring him into his arms and they release happy sighs simultaneously. Jihoon loves this part the most, the soft kisses they share, the way Soonyoung’s face looks completely blissful, how their bodies slot together perfectly like puzzle pieces. “I love you.” Soonyoung titles his head back, puckering his lips a little, and Jihoon rolls his eyes fondly, leaning down and closing the space between them. “I love you, too, baby.”

The next few days are rather busy for Jihoon, but he comes home to Soonyoung every night and it drains all stress and exhaustion from him immediately. The weekend is coming closer and Jihoon still hasn’t called his mother back, she’s been trying to reach him at work, but with meetings and mountains of paperwork, he just didn’t have the time. It’s his lunch break and he’s stuffing his face in the cafeteria, still looking over a file he’s working on at the moment, when his phone rings. It’s the ringtone he set for Soonyoung. He almost drops the file into his food in his haste to get his phone out of his pocket.

Jihoon accepts the call, not even getting a word out before Soonyoung is speaking. “Your parents invited us for dinner tomorrow evening.” Well, that was quick. He swallows his own surprise, slight edge in his boyfriend’s voice telling him he’s panicking. “That’s great, baby. They’re very excited to meet you.” Soonyoung doesn’t respond anything and Jihoon knows he just needs to hear his voice for a little while, so he starts talking about his day, nothing interesting or important happened, but it always calms his boyfriend down. He somehow manages to finish his food and put his tray away, file clutched under his arm and still talking to Soonyoung on the phone, making his way back into his office.

“I need to continue working now, baby. I’m sorry. Will I see you later?” Soonyoung apologises for calling and Jihoon rubs his temple with his free hand, willing down the urge to grab his car keys and go to Soonyoung. “Don’t be sorry, baby. It was good to hear your voice.” He can basically hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice when he asks him what to make for dinner, his earlier question is answered and he immediately feels better knowing he’ll come home to Soonyoung. They end the call after exchanging “I love you”s and Jihoon has a small smile on his face for the rest of the day, Hyerim gives him a look when he accepts yet another file from her with a “thank you”, but doesn’t comment on his sudden change in demeanour.

 

—————————————————

 

The next day Jihoon wakes up to Soonyoung’s mouth around his dick, he was prepared for it, they’ll be meeting his parents today and his boyfriend must be anxious, but it’s still a nice sight to see first thing in the morning. His body is still heavy with sleep, but he threads his fingers into Soonyoung’s hair, appreciative noises slipping past his lips, the vibrations against his dick make him moan quietly. “Morning, baby.” Jihoon keeps his hands on Soonyoung the entire day, letting his boyfriend take whatever he needs from him. They eat breakfast with Soonyoung on his lap, barely managing to finish the food, before his boyfriend is taking him out of his boxers, hastily prepping himself and sinking down on his dick. Jihoon tries to make him slow down, spit is a terrible substitute for lube and he doesn’t want to hurt him, but he knows Soonyoung is in his anxious state, unable to think clearly, and all that can calm him down is having Jihoon inside of him.

It’s only been a little over an hour since the last time Jihoon came, but Soonyoung’s tight heat enveloping him is almost enough to make him come again in a second. He bites down on his bottom lip, hands loosely resting on his boyfriend’s hips, doing his best to just lean back and let the other take control. Soonyoung lifts himself up, before dropping back down, and Jihoon moans loudly, but his boyfriend suddenly lets out a distressed noise and Jihoon’s fingers curl tighter around his waist, helping him adjust the angle. He finds his prostrate easily, thrusting up, and Soonyoung throws his head back, moaning loudly. Jihoon lets him take over again, but Soonyoung doesn’t move much, only circling his hips a little and releasing pleased sighs. It takes all of Jihoon’s strength to wait it out, it isn’t even so much his own arousal he’s worried about, but Soonyoung’s dick is leaking between them, tempting him, and he knows a small touch would be enough to make him come.

Soonyoung looks at him, smile bright on his face, and he leans forward, kissing Jihoon softly. The change in position makes Soonyoung’s dick press against his stomach, hard and heavy, and Jihoon’s hips snap up on their own accord. Soonyoung moans wantonly, lips parting against his, and he can’t hold back any longer, wrapping one arm around Soonyoung’s waist, hand curling around his length. He thrusts up into him while stroking his dick, swallowing all the beautiful sounds leaving his lips with his mouth. It doesn’t take long before Soonyoung comes, spilling over his hand and onto his stomach, tightening around his dick. Jihoon follows suit, coming inside of him. Soonyoung slumps against him, humming happily and peppering wet kisses on his neck.

They wash up and cuddle on the couch, Soonyoung dozes off in his arms for a little while, but when he wakes up, his hands immediately slip under Jihoon’s shirt, resting on his lean stomach. Jihoon doesn’t think he can handle another round already, still many hours to go before they’ll meet his parents, many hours in which his boyfriend needs to be distracted and placated with sex, but Soonyoung only innocently traces circles into his skin with his fingers. “Can we watch a movie?” Jihoon nods and presses a kiss against his forehead, hand blindly reaching for the remote. He doesn’t pay attention to the movie, preoccupied with staring at his boyfriend’s face, watching his every reaction. Soonyoung turns to look at him right at the climax of the movie and Jihoon’s heart is ready to burst, he’s so in love with the man in front of him.

Before he knows it, they’re kissing, clothes being discarded and hands roaming. Jihoon fucks into him slowly, mumbling “I love you”s into Soonyoung’s skin. They come with their foreheads pressed together and Jihoon rubs their noses together, making his boyfriend giggle softly. Soonyoung is completely relaxed, cuddling himself into Jihoon’s arms and dozing off again. Jihoon needs a while to come down from his orgasm, fingers tangled in his boyfriend’s hair and feeling their hearts beating in sync, but the gentle rhythm of their hearts manages to lull him to sleep. He wakes up warm, but missing the comfortable weight of Soonyoung in his arms. His boyfriend is nowhere in sight and he can’t hear any noises coming from the rest of his apartment, slight panic rising in his chest. Jihoon quickly gets up, grabbing the nearest pair of boxers and putting it on.

The more rooms he’s looked through without spotting his boyfriend, the more afraid he grows. Was it too much? Did Soonyoung leave? There are clothes strewn everywhere in his bedroom and Jihoon is full-on panicking now, he’s about to run back to the living room to grab his phone, when he notices the curtains billowing slightly. He’s sure he didn’t open any of the windows and Soonyoung would never leave his apartment without making sure everything’s closed and locked up. The door leading to the balcony is slightly ajar and Jihoon almost rips down the curtain covering it with how much force he’s using to throw it open. Soonyoung jumps, almost dropping the mug he’s holding, but managing to hold on, only spilling a little of its contents.

Jihoon closes his eyes, taking deep breaths and leaning heavily against the door frame, adrenaline rushing out off him and leaving his legs feeling wobbly. Soonyoung is here. He’s still here. Jihoon opens his eyes again and quickly walks towards him, taking the mug from his hands and placing it on the ground, before throwing his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Is everything okay?” Jihoon nods, breathing in Soonyoung’s familiar scent, before pulling back and pressing a kiss against his cheek. “Yeah. Sorry for scaring you, baby. Just missed you in my arms, when I woke up.” Soonyoung leans down, lightly bumping his nose against Jihoon’s. A smile stretches across his face, but then it falls suddenly and his eyes grow wide. “Your bedroom! I haven’t cleaned up the mess yet. You weren’t supposed to see it like that!”

His boyfriend tries to extract himself from their embrace, but Jihoon’s arms only tighten in response and he shakes his head reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just stay like this a little longer. Okay, baby?” Soonyoung looks at him unsure, but Jihoon won’t give in right now, going on his tiptoes and kissing him. They just so manage to make it back inside, before Jihoon’s boxers are coming off. He makes Soonyoung come yet again, lying on top of the clothes scattered across the bed and hoping they weren’t planning on wearing any of them tonight. His boyfriend curls into a ball and Jihoon wraps himself around him, occasionally pressing soft kisses against his shoulder. “I love you so much, baby. I can’t wait to show you off to my parents.” Soonyoung turns around in his arms, nuzzling his face into his chest, and Jihoon can feel his smile against his skin.

Soonyoung makes him pick out an outfit for him, while he gathers the clothes that have come on them now, putting them in the laundry basket. Jihoon has meticulously planned out the last two hours before they’re meeting his parents, they’ll have sex again, afterwards take a shower and get ready and then it’s time for the drive to his parent’s house during which he’ll hold Soonyoung’s hand the entire time and make sure to boost his confidence. It all goes according to plan and they arrive at his parent’s house twenty minutes too early, exactly as he was hoping, his parents love punctuality.

Jihoon has to let go of Soonyoung’s hand to get out of the car, but as soon as his boyfriend is back at his side, he takes it again, squeezing reassuringly. “Are you ready, baby?” Soonyoung nods, bottom lip caught between his teeth and Jihoon reaches out with his free hand, pulling it free. “They’ll love you, baby. How could they not?” He means it, he hadn’t realised how confident he is in the knowledge that anybody who meets Soonyoung will fall for his charms, but he is. They walk up the small path leading to the house, only a few steps separating them from the front door. Jihoon squeezes Soonyoung’s hand again and then he rings the door bell.

His parents actually greet them themselves, instead of the maid that would usually open the door and welcome guests. Jihoon’s mother hugs Soonyoung and his father shakes his hand, friendly expression on his face. When they step inside, a maid takes their coats, Jihoon doesn’t recognise her, but he isn’t surprised, his parents have an active exchange of personnel. His father offers to show Soonyoung around the house and Jihoon wants to decline, afraid of leaving his boyfriend alone with him, but he doesn’t get a chance, Soonyoung already agreeing enthusiastically. Jihoon sighs and follows his mother into the living room, sitting down next to her on the huge couch.

She scoots closer to him and takes one of his hands into hers. “Don’t worry. I told your father to behave.” It helps relax him a little, knowing his father would never chance angering his mother, especially when it involves Jihoon. It makes him wonder if she knows about what he did, snooping around his private life through his bank account, but he’s afraid she might’ve put him up to it, so he decides not to bring it up, now is not the time. “He’s _beautiful_ , Jihoon. He has kind eyes.” The words are like a trigger and Jihoon is telling his mother about how much he loves Soonyoung, how wonderful his boyfriend is. She listens and smiles and when his father and Soonyoung join them in the living room, she hugs Soonyoung again.

His boyfriend is slightly startled, but composes himself quickly and hugs her back. When his mother pulls back, he sends her one of his bright smiles, nose scrunching up a little. She pats his cheek softly and takes his hand, making him sit next to Jihoon on the couch, before sitting down herself on a plush chair opposite of them. Jihoon shuffles closer to Soonyoung, thighs touching, and intertwines their fingers, smiling at Soonyoung who mirrors his expression. The conversation flows naturally, Jihoon’s mother taking the lead and keeping it light. He feels himself relaxing more and more, it’s almost enough to make him forget that they still have the job-question to deal with.

It doesn’t come until halfway through dinner. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what do you do, Soonyoung?” Soonyoung stays impressively calm and Jihoon is sure he’s the only that picks up on the way his boyfriend tenses up slightly, the change so minimal only someone like him, who has trained themselves to notice even the smallest difference in Soonyoung’s emotional state, would be able to take note of it. “I’m a dancer.” Jihoon’s father nods, smiling politely, and Jihoon can tell he already lost his interest. “I see. Jihoon has always had a particular affinity with music-related things.”

That seems to end that particular conversation for his father and he’s glad, doesn’t know why he expected it to be more difficult than this when his father doesn’t really care about non-business related jobs. The dinner continues with pleasant conversation. Jihoon’s mother keeps adding food to Soonyoung’s plate, praising him for eating so well, and Jihoon wishes he could hold his hand, his mother’s compliments making Soonyoung radiate, huge smile on his face, but he can’t because they’re seated opposite to each other.

After dinner, Jihoon’s father gets his favourite whiskey and he almost wants to roll his eyes, he did warn his boyfriend that his father is going to show off his expensive whiskey to him at some point during the evening. “Would you like a glass, Soonyoung?” That catches Jihoon off-guard, his father doesn’t usually offer his whiskey to other people. He looks at Soonyoung across the table and sees him hesitating, the struggle obvious on his face, at least to Jihoon, so he decides to quickly intervene. “Soonyoung doesn’t drink, father.” His mother hums pleased, she always liked the fact that Jihoon didn’t enjoy drinking, while his father nods and pours himself a glass.

When they say their goodbyes to his parents, Jihoon’s mother hugs Soonyoung for a long time and hands him several bags full of food. “Don’t share with this one. He always lets my food go to waste.” Soonyoung laughs, shaking his head. “I’ll make sure he eats well, madam.” He kisses her cheek, before turning to Jihoon’s father, bowing and offering his hand. Jihoon finds himself watching the exchange with bated breath, wondering what his father’s reaction will be like. “I hope to see more of you.” He shakes Soonyoung’s hand with a small smile on his face and Jihoon is cheering inside, this is beyond approval from his father.

He hugs his parents, before taking a couple of bags from Soonyoung, so he can hold his hand. They both bow one last time and then they leave. When they’re sitting in Jihoon’s car, still parked in his parents’ driveway, the reality of how well it all went hits him and he starts laughing happily. Jihoon looks at Soonyoung, wanting to see his boyfriend’s equally happy expression, but instead Soonyoung seems sad, head hung low and hands tightly folded in his lap. He immediately stops laughing, reaching across to cover Soonyoung’s hands with his. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Soonyoung only shakes his head, trying to move his hands away, but Jihoon won’t let him, keeping a firm hold. “Baby! Talk to me, please!” He keeps his voice gentle, but demanding enough to make Soonyoung finally look at him. Jihoon has a feeling he knows what this is about, but he needs to make sure it isn’t something else first. There are a couple of tears rolling down Soonyoung’s cheeks, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough it’s turning white. Jihoon removes one of his hands from Soonyoung’s, gently cupping his cheek and wiping his tears away, before placing his thumb on his plumb bottom lip, pulling it free from his teeth.

“I-I’m s-sorry. I sh-should’ve d-done better.” Soonyoung’s voice breaks with the effort of keeping his sobs down and Jihoon quickly pulls him close, rubbing soothing circles onto his back. “That’s nonsense! You were wonderful! You did so, so good, baby!” Jihoon was right with his suspicion, Soonyoung needs reassurance and he has no problem giving it to him, only they’re right in front of his house and his parents might be able to see them, so he’s just internally begging that Soonyoung can wait until they are home or at least around the corner.

Soonyoung starts kissing Jihoon’s neck, it’s wet, mostly from the tears, but then also from Soonyoung’s mouth, lightly biting the skin and soothing over it with his tongue. Jihoon indulges in it for a moment longer than he should, before gently removing himself from Soonyoung and pushing him back into his seat. “Let’s get home and then I’ll show you exactly how good you were today? Okay, baby?” Soonyoung’s pupils dilate a little and he nods eagerly, quickly buckling his seatbelt and motioning for Jihoon to drive, almost securing his seatbelt for him, when he doesn’t comply quickly enough. Jihoon chuckles, but starts driving, it’s going to be a long night and he can’t say he isn’t excited for it.

 

—————————————————

 

A few days later Jihoon’s father asks to meet up for lunch again and Jihoon worries his parents might’ve changed their mind about Soonyoung. His mother had called him the next day to tell him how wonderful it was to meet his boyfriend and she ended up talking to Soonyoung on the phone for two hours. Jihoon really doubts anything could’ve changed in such a short amount of time, but there’s a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. What if his parents found out? He tries to shake it off, but to no avail, it clings to him. Jihoon greets his father and they order, he doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to tell Jihoon the reason for wanting to see him, so he finally starts to relax a little. Their food arrives and they eat while making small talk.

“Soonyoung works at _Hurricane_ , doesn’t he?” Jihoon’s heart stops. How did his father find out? Did he have him investigated? Did he break his promise and invaded Jihoon’s privacy again? “How...” He can barely form words, but his father interrupts him anyway. “Your mother just kind of assumed and it made sense. Is it true?” There’s no judgement or disappointment in his father’s voice and it only makes Jihoon feel more at a loss. He was prepared that his parents would find out one day, preferably after he married Soonyoung, and was ready to defend him, but it seems he once again is the only person with a problem here. “Yes, it’s true.” The words come out quiet but firm and his father hums in response. “Your mother would like to see him dance.” Jihoon chokes on his spit, coughing violently. Did he hear wrong? Did his father really just say that?

It’s strange how his parents keep surprising him, maybe he doesn’t know them as well as he thought. Or maybe that’s just Soonyoung’s power, making people adore him and bring out new and positive sides in them, just like he did for Jihoon. “If he isn’t comfortable with us coming to his place of work, we will respect that of course.” Jihoon just stares at him dumbfounded, still trying to understand what is going on, but his father looks at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. He manages to stutter out a few words. “I...I will have t-to ask h-him.” His father nods, pleased smile on his face, and going back to his food.

Jihoon replays the conversation in his head, when it hits him, his father said _us_ and _we_. “You...um...you want to see him dance, too?” The older man doesn’t stop eating, only nodding his head in response as if it wasn’t a big deal. Jihoon wonders how it could not be a big deal, not the fact of Soonyoung’s job itself, but wanting to visit him at _Hurricane_ and watch? He thinks his confusion and shock are more than justified, but he doesn’t inquire further, mind wandering to his boyfriend. Jihoon plays out Soonyoung’s possible reactions to the news in his head, weighing out his options of how to approach this, he’s definitely not going to keep it a secret from Soonyoung.

He leaves work, just wanting to spend some time with his boyfriend, but he hasn’t replied to any of his texts or taken any of his calls. Jihoon is a little worried, Soonyoung doesn’t have a shift at the club and if he steps in for somebody he always lets Jihoon know. When he arrives home, the lights are on and a delicious smell fills his nose. He walks straight into the kitchen, huge smile on his face. “Baby...” The rest of his words get stuck in his throat, Soonyoung is there, but he isn’t alone. Jihoon’s mother is with him, the two of them laughing and cooking together. His boyfriend notices him first, smile slipping from his face, replaced by fear. Jihoon gathers himself quickly, he’s just surprised, not angry, going to his boyfriend and pressing a kiss against his cheek in greeting, before turning to his mother and giving her a hug.

Soonyoung is still tense beside him, so he slides an arm around his waist, smiling up at him. “It smells amazing, baby.” His boyfriend relaxes immediately, waving his hands in the air. “It’s all your mum’s doing.” Jihoon’s mother chuckles, patting Soonyoung’s cheek softly and shaking her head. “You’re a sweetheart, but this is a collaborative effort.” His boyfriend beams at her and Jihoon’s heart is full, he never thought this was possible, something that would make him this happy. As much as he loves his parents, his private life was always a separate entity from them and he had every intention to keep it that way, but he likes this, wants to see where it’s going to take them.

The food is delicious and the conversation runs smoothly, Jihoon’s mother asks Soonyoung about his life and his boyfriend is smiling the whole time, it’s beautiful. They’re almost done with their food and Soonyoung is talking about the ballet performance they’ll be going to next month, when his mother drops a bomb on Soonyoung. “What kind of dancing do you do at _Hurricane_?” Jihoon freezes mid-chewing, staring at his mother, before his gaze shifts over to his boyfriend. Soonyoung is clutching his chopsticks so tightly his knuckles are turning white, eyes bigger than he’s ever seen them, tears already welling up. His mouth opens and closes, but nothing comes out, body starting to shake violently from the effort to hold back his tears. Jihoon jolts into action, getting out of his chair with enough force to knock it over, and quickly rounds the table.

He gently cups Soonyoung’s face, making him look at him. “Hey, baby. It’s all good. Everything’s okay.” Soonyoung’s eyes are unfocused, tears spilling over, and he tries to shake his head, but Jihoon’s hands stop him. “Baby...” Strangled sobs escape his boyfriend’s throat and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Jihoon tries to pull it away with his thumb, but he doesn’t want to hurt him, so he stops, kissing his forehead instead. “I’m sorry, baby. It’s all my fault. You did nothing wrong. You never do, baby. You’re always so good.” He lets go of his face and wraps his arms around him, holding him close and rubbing his back soothingly. Jihoon is fighting back his own tears, he has to be strong for Soonyoung right now, but his heart is breaking inside his chest.

He feels his mother’s presence near them and he turns his face in her direction, shaking his head a little, hoping she understands what he means. She nods and sits back down in her chair, face full of guilt. Jihoon returns his attention to Soonyoung who has his hands curled into tight fists on his lap. He knows his boyfriend just wants to hold onto him, but he feels like he doesn’t deserve it, punishing himself when he didn’t do anything. Jihoon pulls back, hands cupping Soonyoung’s face again. “Baby, listen to me. I’m so sorry. Yes, they know, but it’s okay. It’s better than okay. They want to see you _dance_ , baby!” He tries to keep his voice as cheerful as possible, it’s difficult looking at Soonyoung’s devastated face, tears streaming down and eyes already puffy and red. The mention of dancing finally makes him focus on Jihoon though and that’s something at least.

“Yes, you heard right, baby. I told you, everything’s okay. You did so well.” Soonyoung finally stops shaking, releasing his bottom lip and Jihoon immediately drags his thumb over it, wiping away the little bit of blood clinging to it, before leaning down and kissing him. When he pulls back, Soonyoung stares up at him, eyes wide, but they’re clearer now, no longer as clouded with fear. “I love you, baby. So much.” He punctuates the sentence with another kiss, whispering the second half against Soonyoung’s lips. His boyfriend finally holds onto him, burying his face into Jihoon’s chest, and he knows the worst is over. For now.

When Soonyoung lets go of him, Jihoon steps aside, keeping an arm around his shoulders and turning to his mother who was just quietly watching them the whole time. Jihoon is greatful for that, but he’s a little upset with her since she caused Soonyoung to be in this state, even though he knows she isn’t really at fault he can’t help it. His mother gets up and slowly approaches them, Jihoon’s arm around Soonyoung unconsciously tightens, instinct to protect his boyfriend taking over. She stops an arm’s length away, reaching out and gently taking Soonyoung’s hands into her own. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I was too impatient. It was my fault.” Soonyoung shakes his head violently, holding onto her hands, but he still can’t seem to form words. Jihoon’s mother squeezes his hands reassuringly and smiles at him, Jihoon leans down and presses a kiss into his boyfriend’s hair.

“How about you and Jihoon get comfortable on the couch and I do the dishes?” Soonyoung hesitates, but Jihoon knows he needs some cuddles right now, so he decides for him, nodding at his mother and helping his boyfriend get up, he leans heavily on him, his exhaustion palpable. Jihoon sits down first, letting Soonyoung drape himself over him, curling his legs up to make himself smaller, perfectly fitting into Jihoon’s side. He buries his face in Jihoon’s neck, taking deep breaths, and Jihoon slides his fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp gently.

Sometimes Soonyoung seems larger than life with his bright smile and unrelenting energy, so bright it almost blinds Jihoon. When he dances, he seems like a completely different person, commanding the attention of everyone around, on stage he almost looks invincible. Then there’s this Soonyoung, delicate and small, almost as if he’s trying to fit himself inside Jihoon’s pocket. He loves every version of his boyfriend, since together they paint the complete picture.

Soonyoung ends up falling asleep in Jihoon’s arms and his mother decides to leave after finishing the dishes, softly brushing a kiss against Soonyoung’s forehead, not wanting to wake him up. She caresses Jihoon’s cheek, eyes soft and smile gentle. “I’m sorry, darling.” Her voice is quiet, mindful of his sleeping boyfriend. “He’s a wonderful boy. You seem more like yourself with him. I’m very happy for you.” Jihoon doesn’t know how to respond, it’s not something he would’ve ever expected to hear, but he agrees, being with Soonyoung makes him comfortable and confident enough to be himself unabashedly. It hits him how much he fucked up, he should’ve never tried to hide Soonyoung’s job. After his mother leaves, Jihoon slowly drifts off to sleep, Soonyoung safely wrapped in his arms.

 

—————————————————

 

His body hurts in weird places and his neck aches the next morning, but it doesn’t matter when Soonyoung’s smile is the first thing he gets to see. “Good morning, baby.” Jihoon presses a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s lips, both their noses crinkling at the smell of morning breath, worse since neither of them brushed their teeth last night, but it doesn’t stop Soonyoung from kissing him back. Jihoon is late for work already as it is, so he decides to take it slow, washing up with Soonyoung sticking to his side the whole time. He knows his boyfriend has something to say, but he won’t push him, waiting for him to feel ready to share what’s going through his mind.

They shower together and Soonyoung automatically drops to his knees, but Jihoon can sense he’s distracted, working on autopilot, so he stops him, washing his hair for him instead. Soonyoung is uncharacteristically quiet, none of his usual appreciative sighs leaving his mouth. When Jihoon is done, getting started on his own hair, his boyfriend finally speaks up. “Are we really okay?” It startles Jihoon enough that he almost gets shampoo in his eyes, rushing to rinse his hair out and focus his attention on Soonyoung. His boyfriend helps him, mumbling apologies under his breath. When he deems it as enough, Jihoon turns off the water and manoeuvres them out of the shower, wrapping a towel around Soonyoung, before grabbing one for himself.

“Why wouldn’t we be okay, baby? Do you know how proud I am of you? Because I am. So, so proud, baby.” Soonyoung’s eyes have that look in them Jihoon hates, the look they get when he’s forcing himself to invalidate a compliment, putting distance between the words and himself, as if they were meant for somebody else. He takes Soonyoung’s face into his hands, making him look at him. “Hey! Don’t do that, baby. I mean it.” He’s staring into his eyes, but his boyfriend feels miles away from him. Jihoon takes a deep breath, he’s going to have to play dirty. “You did nothing wrong, baby. It’s all on me. I don’t deserve you. You’re too good for me.” Soonyoung’s eyes focus on him immediately, growing wide, and he vehemently shakes his head, but Jihoon can’t back down now. “It’s true, baby. Look at what I did to you. I _hurt_ you, baby. You’re nothing but good to me and how do I return your love? I make you cry.”

Soonyoung places his hands over Jihoon’s, still cupping his face, gently moving them down and placing them on his chest, right over his heart. “Stop! Just stop, Jihoon. None of that is true. I’m a lot to deal with. I _know_ that. Yet you’ve never complained once, always taking care of me, always putting me first.” Jihoon isn’t sure if he wants to cry or laugh, he could say the same things about himself, that’s why they’re so good together, complementing each other so well. Soonyoung isn’t done yet, closing his eyes for a second and taking a steadying breath. “You love me, Jihoon. I never thought I could confidently say that about anyone, but I can. I can because it’s you and you never let me forget it. You...” Soonyoung’s voice cracks and Jihoon can feel his tears welling up, Soonyoung has never told him that before, he was always so scared that he wasn’t reassuring Soonyoung of his love enough.

His boyfriend tries to continue, but Jihoon doesn’t think he can take any more, freeing his hands from Soonyoung’s and wrapping them around his neck, pulling him down and smashing their lips together. His boyfriend makes a startled noise, lips parting enough for Jihoon to slip his tongue into his mouth and Soonyoung reacts immediately, tongue sliding against his, kissing him back. He isn’t sure where he meant for this to go, but his emotions are still so overwhelming and it’s all he could think of doing, just wanting to be close to his boyfriend. Eventually, Jihoon has to pull back for air, dropping his forehead against Soonyoung’s chest. “I love you so much, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Jihoon never ends up going to work that day, instead he spends the whole day in bed with his boyfriend, both of them showing each other exactly how much they love each other. Soonyoung seems to have endless energy and Jihoon has trouble keeping up with him after a while, so he takes him to a dance studio. It was supposed to be a surprise for their third year anniversary, but he figures when doesn’t matter so much, now seems much more meaningful. He was going to buy the whole building, but it might’ve burdened Soonyoung, so he settled on buying just one of the dance studio’s floors for his boyfriend to use whenever he wants. The renovations aren’t complete yet, but there’s one room that’s been finished for months and it’s his favourite.

Soonyoung almost faints and despite telling Jihoon he’s crazy, the smile on his face is bright enough to rival the sun. Jihoon leads him to the room, it’s reminiscent of the curtained off space in _Hurricane_ , similar decor and atmosphere. Soonyoung looks at him in disbelief, eyes starting to fill with tears, and Jihoon almost panics, thinking this whole thing was a bad idea, but then his boyfriend is hugging him, arms tight enough to almost crush him. “I can’t believe you’ve recreated the place we fell in love in.” Jihoon relaxes immediately, arms circling around Soonyoung’s waist, hugging him back.

Jihoon sits on one of the couches in the room, watching his boyfriend warm up and trying to pick out a song. It’s been a while since he last saw Soonyoung work on a choreography, he almost forgot how breathless it leaves him, his boyfriend’s gaze intense in a different way to when he’s on stage, serious and concentrated. Hours pass of Jihoon just watching him test out movements, occasionally asking for his input, wanting to make sure Jihoon’s parents won’t feel uncomfortable with any part of the dance. Jihoon only manages to give him a thumbs up most of the time, too mesmerised by his boyfriend to remember how to speak.

When Soonyoung yawns for what feels like the hundredth time, Jihoon decides it’s time to go back home, doesn’t want his boyfriend to exhaust himself. He knows Soonyoung always gets too focused on his choreographies, forgetting to eat and sleep, but he isn’t going to let him do that this time, not when he knows the extra pressure his boyfriend is putting on himself right now. To his surprise, Soonyoung doesn’t put up a fight, easily taking the hand Jihoon offers to him and leaving with him.

Jihoon barely sees his boyfriend at his apartment over the next few days, always driving to the dance studio and finding him there, making him eat and rest. He understands that Soonyoung _needs_ this to be perfect, his mother had called him to let him know how happy she was Soonyoung agreed to invite them to _Hurricane_ once his performance is ready, apologising again for having shocked him so much last time. Jihoon keeps wondering if he’s dreaming all of this, he’s even seen his father more often recently, his father inviting him out for lunch frequently.

When Jihoon enters the dance room, ’ _their_ room’, Soonyoung calls it, his boyfriend greets him enthusiastically, almost knocking him over. “It’s done, Jihoon! I’m done!” Jihoon hugs him tightly, before showering his face with kisses. “I’m so proud of you, baby. Can I see it?” He’s seen bits and pieces, but never the full choreography. Soonyoung shakes his head cutely, telling him to wait and kissing him properly, tongues tangling. Jihoon lets Soonyoung undress him, helping him out of his clothes in return. The couch is soft against his skin and Soonyoung doesn’t waste any time, grabbing a bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount on Jihoon’s dick. He isn’t even surprised when Soonyoung sinks down without trouble, he must’ve prepared himself as soon as he finished the choreography, waiting for Jihoon to come to him. The thought makes him moan loudly.

“I’ve always wanted to do this at _Hurricane_ , but this is better.” Soonyoung’s breath ghosts over his neck and before he can reply, his boyfriend starts up a fast rhythm and all that manages to leave his mouth are lewd moans. Soonyoung throws his head back, hands gripping onto Jihoon’s shoulders, pace never faltering, until Jihoon knows he’s close. He wraps his hand around Soonyoung’s dick, thumb dragging over the tip and smearing the pre-come down his length. It’s enough to make his hips stutter, legs giving out a little, dropping down uncurbed onto Jihoon’s lap and coming with a long, drawn-out moan. The beautiful sound is all Jihoon needs, spilling inside of Soonyoung. “Fuck, baby. I love you so much.”

 

—————————————————

 

Soonyoung is calm, spiritedly calm. There’s no nervousness or doubt in him, only endless enthusiasm, and Jihoon has never felt more relaxed about a big event such as this. The whole day he’s been happily lounging on the couch with Soonyoung, his boyfriend telling him about how excited the staff at _Hurricane_ has been that Jihoon’s parents are coming, about how happy he is that Seungcheol is joining them as well, about the restaurant Jihoon’s mother and him decided on for them to have a nice meal at after the performance. They’re both in a state of irrevocable happiness. Getting ready takes slightly longer than usual because they both keep going to each other, pressing a kiss against a cheek, a nose, a forehead, a pair of lips. It’s wonderful.

Jihoon drops Soonyoung off at _Hurricane_ first, afterwards picking up Seungcheol and his parents. “You look beautiful, mum.” He kisses her cheek, before opening the car door for her. “Soonyoung helped me pick out the dress.” Jihoon nods, smiling wide, his boyfriend had talked non-stop about his little shopping-date with her. He turns to his father who pulls him into a tight hug, before joining his mother in the backseat of his car. “I’m proud of you, Jihoon.” Seungcheol pats his back and Jihoon rolls his eyes, hugging his friend. “In a way, this is all thanks to you. Don’t let it get to your head, though.” Seungcheol laughs, pulling back and flicking his forehead. “I’ll happily take some credit for this, but I’d say Soonyoung deserves the majority of it.”

They get in the car and Jihoon starts driving back to _Hurricane_ , his mother asks him turn up the volume on the radio, shaking her shoulders to the beat and making his father laugh whole-heartedly. Jihoon almost hits the brake when he joins her and he exchanges a look with Seungcheol who shrugs at him, before copying his parents’ moves. The drive is relatively short and if it weren’t for the fact that Soonyoung isn’t with them, he would make a detour to prolong it, but his boyfriend is waiting for them and Jihoon is so excited to see the complete choreography.

Soonyoung waits for them at the entrance of the club, stage outfit hidden by an oversized white robe. His makeup is already done, but it doesn’t stop him from planting a kiss on Jihoon’s lips, before greeting his parents and Seungcheol. Jihoon almost misses his father giving Soonyoung a quick hug because his mother is blocking his view, wiping the light lipstick residue from his lips, but she halts her movements when she notices it. Soonyoung beams at his father and then Seungcheol sweeps him up in one of his bear hugs. Jihoon soaks up the moment, the jumping beat of his heart, the unadulterated happiness he feels, Soonyoung’s blinding smile.

His boyfriend leads them to their seats, before calling one of his colleagues over and excusing himself. Jihoon’s father is overly pleased to see his favourite whiskey on the drinks menu and orders it immediately, while his mother chooses a cocktail the waiter recommends to her. Shortly after their drinks arrive, the lights dim and Jihoon stops mid-sentence, turning his attention to the stage and gesturing for his parents to do the same, words suddenly stuck in his throat.

It feels like he’s watching Soonyoung dance for the first time, his aura completely different, new. The song is slow, almost melancholic, and his body moves smoothly along to it, twisting around the pole in the most elegant way Jihoon’s ever seen. The beat becomes stronger, more pressing, and Soonyoung’s body follows, elegant lines turning sharp. He almost seems to chase the crescendo, climbing up the pole to the very top. The final drop hits and with it Soonyoung slides all the way down, stopping just shortly before connecting with the floor, hovering above it and making it look so effortless, as if he was floating. Jihoon barely registers anything around him, gaze fixed on the stage, but unseeing, mind replaying the performance.

He remembers that his parents are with him, shaking himself out of his trance and turning to them. They both look just as transfixed as he must’ve a second ago and Jihoon smiles to himself, Soonyoung truly outdid himself once again. Seungcheol is equally as dazed and Jihoon clears his throat, three heads snapping in his direction. He swallows the laughter bubbling up at the comical sight and clasps his hands together. “He’s incredible, isn’t he?” Seungcheol nods, taking a large gulp from his drink, Jihoon’s father copying him. His mother is about to say something, when Soonyoung joins them, stopping beside Jihoon’s chair and looking from one face to another.

Jihoon takes his hand, kissing each knuckle, before pulling him onto his lap. “That was…that was mesmerising, baby.” The word doesn’t come close to expressing the actual experience, but he doubts such a word even exists. His mother starts gushing about the performance, praises over praises spilling from her lips, and even Jihoon’s father is generous with his words, he doesn’t remember the last time his father gave so many honest compliments. Soonyoung is basically vibrating from all the recognition, hiding his face in Jihoon’s neck.

Jihoon catches one of the waiters’ eyes and gives him a thumbs up, after a moment the music cuts out and the lights in their area become a little brighter. Soonyoung looks around in confusion, this usually happens for birthdays or other special occasions. He suddenly sits up straighter in Jihoon’s lap, looking at him with wide eyes, realisation dawning on him. “Jihoon…” Jihoon interrupts him, gently placing a finger against his lips, before shuffling them around, Soonyoung now sitting on the chair and Jihoon standing in front of him.

“Soonyoung, I’ve prepared this speech on multiple occasions over the last three years, but I kept waiting for the right moment, a special moment. The thing is…every moment with you feels right and being with you is what makes them special. You’re so bright, baby. And I don’t just mean your smile that easily outshines the sun, but _you_. Your heart, your soul, your mind. I still don’t understand how the universe created someone so beautiful and allowed _me_ to hold you, to cherish you, to _love you_. The craziest part is that you love me back. And fuck, baby, your love! Your love is radiant.”

Soonyoung is crying and Jihoon feels himself choking up, he isn’t sure if he can say all the things he wants, if he’s able to put them into words. His boyfriend seems to sense his struggle, small smile playing on his lips. “Just ask me, Jihoon.” Jihoon laughs, but he nods, kneeling down in front of Soonyoung and taking out the small velvet box from his pocket.

 

“Kwon Soonyoung, will you marry me?”  
“Yes. Of course, I will marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it through, thank you <33 i hope you liked it???
> 
> you can also find me on twitter @kwonhooon (yes it's 3 "o"s) always feel free to come and talk to me!! :DD


End file.
